C is For
by Nicole Katherine
Summary: Takes place at the beginning of season 6. Summer is over for Joey and she is ready for some change. (you will have to read to find out more )
**C is for**

Hello everyone! I have been on Fanfiction for years. This is my first fanfic. I have just recently binged watched Dawson's Creek, I'm on Season 6 now. I love Chad Michael Murray and after I finished Season 5 this idea came to me. I am not sure how good it is because I literally just sat down and started writing and this is what came out of it. So without further ado here is the first chapter of "C is for" please review and let me know what you think!

Summary: Takes place at the beginning of season 6. Summer is over for Joey and she is ready for some change.

Chapter One:(Outfits)

Joey's Outfits

Outfit- pin/222365300330157328/

Jacket- pin/218706125631823047/

Shoes- pin/AQg7SSr3FUnL-1mwNiF4HcTbrRo2duqlE0yzd61h7oas6rtUjAxZD50/

Audrey's Outfit

Top- pin/225743000042569064/

Skirt- pin/AQZCULyLyIJEhhdj_lZYdFCuhjjYqaL2ZnImTe-pM93_nz_8_O4s8C0/

Shoes- pin/256916353720484680/

…...

 **Chapter One: Change**

It was a beautiful fall day. Joey was walking through campus on her way to her dorm to finish unpacking. She couldn't believe that the summer was already over. Arriving to her dorm, Joey opened the door to find Audrey on her bed.

"Joey" Audrey yelled as she jumped up and ran over to Joey to give her a hug.

"I've missed you so much" Audrey said with a smile.

"I've missed you to." Joey replied hugging her back.

Joey walked over to her bed to finish unpacking.

"So, how was your summer?"Joey asked Audrey

"It was amazing" Audrey said "We went to some great parties. It was great spending the whole summer with Pacey."

"That's great Audrey." Joey replied

"Well what about you Jo, kiss any cute boys?" Audrey asked with a smirk

"None worth mentioning" replied Joey with a shy smile

"Oh so that means there was some kissing." Audrey squealed and jumped on to Joey's bed.

Joey shook her head but didn't say anything. She sat down next to Audrey on the bed.

"You know I'm ready for a change this year." Said Joey as she looked over to Audrey

"What?" Audrey asked glancing back with a look of surprise.

"I don't know, I just want to experience everything that college has to offer." Said Joey

"Oh really? You mean education wise or party wise?" Audrey asked wiggling her eyebrows

"Both!" Replied Joey with a slight smile

"Well I defiantly can help you with the party part, get up!" Audrey said

"Why?" Joey questioned confused as she was pulled up by Audrey

"We, Miss Joey Potter, are going to get ready to go to the Bostonian beginning of the year party." Said Audrey

"Audrey! Really? It's the first day back, do you think that's a good idea?" Questioned Joey

"Yes Joey, we need to celebrate the end of summer, you're the one that wanted a change. Besides, classes don't start until Wednesday." Audrey said as she led Joey over to the bathroom.

"Okay" Joey said laughing as she shut the bathroom door.

As Joey was in the shower Audrey went to her vanity to start her hair and makeup.

20 minutes later Joey walked out of the bathroom.

Audrey jumped up, her makeup perfectly smoky and pin straight hair. "Okay Joey now time for you." Audrey said moving Joey to sit at the vanity.

"Here" Audrey said handing Joey the hair dryer. "I am going to pick out outfits for us."

"Okay" Joey replied with a smile. She was glad to have Audrey back, Joey thought as she started to dry her hair.

Audrey pulled out a leather mini skirt for herself and a pair of jean shorts for Joey. Audrey held up two different shirts. One white lacy crop top. The second shirt was a deep blue v-neck ruffled top. "Which one Jo? Audrey asked

"For you or me?" questioned Joey

"You of course" Replied Audrey

"Hmm…the white one." Joey replied with a smile

"I hoped that you would pick that one." Audrey said with a smile

Joey laughed and shook her head.

Audrey laid out both the outfits on the bed and then walked over to Joey.

"Okay let's curl that hair of yours." Audrey said as she picked up the curling iron and plugged it in to heat up. While the curling iron heated up Audrey section off Joeys hair, then started to curl it.

"Thank you for helping me get Audrey." Said Joey

"Of course hun" Audrey with a smile

Once Audrey finished curling Joey's hair, she started on her makeup. Audrey did a brown smoky eye with a matte dark nude lip for Joeys makeup.

Audrey moved so that Joey could look in the mirror. "Sexy yet natural" Audrey said to Joey.

"Wow" Joey said turning to Audrey "Thank you" Joey said with a smile.

"Okay" Audrey said clapping her hands. "Let's change"

They both changed and Joey stood in front of the mirror, just starring at her reflection. Wow Joey thought. The white lace crop top made my skin look tanner and the jean shorts made my legs look longer.

"You look hot." Audrey said

Joey shyly smiled and turned to Audrey. "Thank you, so do you." She said with a smile

They both put on their shoes, Joey a pair of nude wedges and Audrey a pair of black heels.

"Okay" Audrey said "Let's go get this party started."

"Lets" Joey replied as she grabbed her leather jacket.

Audrey linked arms with Joey and they walked out of their dorm room.

They took a cab to the party.

"You ready?" Audrey asked Joey as they stepped out of the car.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Joey replied, with a nervous smile.

"Oh don't worry Jo." Audrey said pulling Joey with her."Let's have the night of our lives."

As they entered the party Audrey walked right up to the bar and got a mixed drink for Joey and herself.

"Here you go" Audrey said handing Joey a drink

Taking the drink from her Joey said "Thank you."

"Come on let's dance." Audrey said grabbing Joey's hand and pulling her to the dance floor.

They started to dance to the music sipping there drinks. Joey's eyes wandered around the party and landed on the stage where the band was performing.

"Oh my god" Joey said with a look of shock

"What" Audrey said looking at Joey.

Joey just pointed to the stage.

Audrey looked at the stage her mouth dropping open. "Oh shit" Audrey said looking at Joey

…...

And there you go, chapter one complete. I hope you enjoyed. I will have chapter two out in the next few days. Please let me know what you think. Sorry for the cliff hanger ;)

Nicole


End file.
